


Don't name the baby

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: Nick and Ellis [3]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Nick and Ellis are back together and happy. Ellis, being Ellis, brings home a little girl to take care of for a while, but the question is if Nick can warm up to her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ellis, what the hell.”

 

“Ain’t she cute?” He smiled.

 

Nick put his fingers to the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “I’m going to ask you why there is a baby in our apartment. You’re answer is going to be _it’s the neighbors_ got it?”

 

“She’s not the neighbor’s…”

 

“Ellis…”

 

“Don’t worry. She’s just an orphan.”

 

“How is that a good thing?”

 

“I was at the hospital getting my hole looked at-“

 

“Bullet wound.”

 

“-and this little girl was being talked about because her mother died in child birth and they haven’t found a place for her.”

 

“The fact that you say all of this so matter-of-fact makes me worried that you’re holding a child…”

 

“Its just temporary.” He wiggled his index finger as she gripped it with her tiny hand. “I offered to care for her while they looked for someone in the compound to adopt her. I thought it was important for you to see…”

 

“See what?” Nick was almost afraid to ask.

 

Ellis unsnapped her onesie and pulled the pink fabric down over her shoulder. A small patch of skin was blistered on her arm.

 

“What’s that?” He asked in shock, though he already knew.

 

“This little cutie is part of the first generation to be vaccinated against the zombie virus.” Ellis smiled and re-buttoned her jammies.

 

He laid her down on the bed tucked into a small nest of blankets and walked across the room to his lover. He kissed him softly and smiled once more.

 

“You did a good thing.”

 

“I thought you were still pissed I left you.”

 

“Yep, still pissed.” He punched him in the arm and went to the fridge for a bottle of milk.

 

“Do you even know how to take care of a kid?” Nick rubbed his sore arm.

 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? Every one at the hospital asked me that when I said I’d take her for a while. Rochelle gave me a book, how hard can it be?”

 

“It’s a human child. Not a dog.”

 

“My mom never let me have a dog. She said it was too much responsibility.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“She needs a name though.”

 

“Absolutely not. Once you name it you can’t get rid of it.”

 

“She’s not an _it._ We can’t call her that…”

 

“Then call her girl baby, or gone, because that’s what she’s gonna be.”

 

Ellis chuckled. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t get a kid after we’d only been back together for a while.” He sat on the bed near the baby and opened the direction book on the nightstand. “Now how do I feed her? Does she know how to eat?”

 

“Give me that.” Nick sighed taking the bottle. “But I’m not changing any diapers.”

 

“Oh shit. I forgot about that part…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What I would give to be a fly on the wall during _that_ conversation.” Rochelle laughed.

 

“Hey, this is your fault! How could you let him bring home a baby?” Nick said angrily flopping down on her couch. “How’s living with Abby?”

 

“She’s a really great roommate. But don’t think you can deflect the subject.”

 

“Haven’t you ever though about having a kid with him?” Abby came out of the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel. “You two have been in love for a long time.”

 

Nick turned his head and grunted.

 

“Don’t mind him Abby, he’s just a grumpy old man. I’m sure he’s thought about it before.”

 

“I haven’t.” Nick said sharply. “When Ellis and I first made it official I was too busy thinking about surviving the zombie apocalypse to think too far into the future. After we were together for a few years I was asked to do the mission and I was a bit distracted with that.”

 

“You said you did it for him.” Rochelle said with an evil smile. “You said that you wanted to find a cure so you could have a normal life with Ellis. Don’t tell me that didn’t include kids.”

 

“I…I didn’t really think about it.” He confessed. “I just wanted to be with him…”

 

“Awww!” Abby and Rochelle cooed in unison.

 

“Shut up.” He barked. “I mean, he though I was dead up until a month ago… Is that the right time to bring a kid into the mix?”

 

“Wow… he’s really considering it…” Abby said to Rochelle.

 

“Shut up.” He stood up to leave.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To talk to some men. Coach, Francis, Luis, some random dude in a bar. Not women.” He pulled his jacket on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick shut the kitchen door and stood for a moment looking into the apartment. Ellis was on the bed playing with the baby girl. She was barely a month old, too little to play really. All she did was eat sleep and poop at this point in her life. Ellis seemed to be doing more to entertain himself than her. Nick smiled softly. He crossed the apartment and wrapped his arms around Ellis’s midsection.

 

“Hey, how’re th’ girls?”

 

“They spent most of the time making fun of me.”

 

“So…good then?”

 

“Ellis, why did you bring that baby here?”

 

“T’ torture you.”

 

“Do you want more between us? Is this what you want? A kid?”

 

Ellis stopped waving his fingers about in front of the baby. He turned to face Nick and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

 

“Ah jus’ want you.” He said seriously. “I mean, if y’ hadn’t ‘died’ an’ we had spent those three years together then maybe I’d want t’ have a kid by now. But honestly ah didn’ really think ‘bout it. Just thought she was cute an’ they needed someone tuh take care o’ her while they find ‘er a home, and it seemed like it could be fun… Does it really bother yuh that much?”

 

He turned to face Nick sitting Indian style on the bed, his shoulders hunched forward, a pouty expression on his lips. “Did y’ never think ‘bout kids?”

 

“I…I guess I didn’t… Ellis, I haven’t been with anyone this long since I was twenty five… My childhood was never great and once I _did_ get serious with someone it was not based around a healthy lifestyle. She died and life just seemed so day-by-day after that. I hustled pool and cards, I joined a gang, I screwed every person who would let me, I drank, I smoked, I did drugs, got married in Vegas, _that_ lasted like two months…My life never seemed like the kind of life a kid would fit into. Then the zombie apocalypse happened on top of that!”

 

“Ah want a beer.”

 

“Me too. And a cigarette.”

 

“No smoking remember? Just beer.”

 

“Whose dumb idea wuz that?” He grumbled.

 

Ellis smiled and went to the fridge.

 

“…I’m kind of afraid to touch her.” Nick admitted with a smile.

 

“Why? She don’ bite. Even if she did, she ain’t got no teeth.”

 

“I’m afraid to touch her because I’m afraid I might like her. Can you imagine a kid growing up around me? I’m not a great role model…”

 

Ellis handed him a bottle and sat down on the bed. “This little girl will never become a zombie. There isn’t even a handful o’ people in the world that fit that category right now. Sure, maybe you were an ass hole before, but now you’re…I dun’ know…the Nick I know. What you were like in the past isn’t how yer a good role model, its what you are now. Kind of sounds like some inspirational quote off an add ‘r something don’t it?”

 

Nick smiled and drank deeply from the bottle.

 

“I never meant fer this lil’ one t’ spring all these thoughts on ya. I just do things without thinking, you know that.”

 

“Now that I’m thinking about it part of me is glad that I am.” He laid down on the bed. “The closest I ever thought about a future was when I left here to go to California. I thought I could do something to make the world a better place for you. And we know how that turned out.”

 

“You saved the world. Pissed me off in the proses but you _did_ save the world.”

 

People kept telling him that, everyone kept saying he saved the world. He never felt like that. He always felt like he’d just done something simple. Something he’d never even see the results of. He knew how long it would take for the vaccine to have an effect. Chances where he would never see a zombie-free world.

 

“But maybe _she_ will…” He thought out loud.

 

“She will what?”

 

“That’s crap. It definitely smells like she crapped.”

 

“Aww man! Ah jus’ changed ‘er! I miss disposable diapers…Turns out once the apocalypse hit that was one o’ the first things t’ go!”

 

“And yet there is still beer.”

 

“Yea, go figure.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“~Come in Captain Dei.”

 

“Hnnn?” Ellis blinked and sat up.

 

“Did you change your mind?” Nick rolled over and put his arm on Ellis’s bare chest.

 

“No Nick, there’s a damn baby here. We aren’t gonna have sex with a baby here.”

 

They were both still half asleep as the walkie crackled to life once more.

 

“~Captain Dei? Come in Captain Dei.”

 

“Yea Zoe, I mean Lieutenant Young.”

 

“There’s some trouble down at the East gate and they need a mechanic. Over.”

 

“A wha-? Oh right. Ten-four. Nick leggo my cock! Oh, uh…sorry Zoe…”

 

“~Just get dressed and get down here” Zoe sighed.

 

“Damn. The baby woke up. Nick can you get her? I gotta go.” He got out of bed and pulled his combat pants up over his boxers.

 

“Hmmnnn baby?” Nick rubbed his eyes. “Oh right. Baby.”

 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Ellis, strapped in to his uniform, leaned over the bed and kissed Nick lightly on the lips.

 

“ _Then_ can we have sex?”

 

“Baby.” Ellis said opening the kitchen door and descending the stairs.

 

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute…” Nick grumbled picking up the infant from the clear plastic hospital cradle. “I can see how he got attached to you so quickly.”

 

He bounced about with the girl in his arms trying to rock her back to sleep. She didn’t doze off, but she at least stopped crying.

 

“Between you and me I tend to forget he’s a mechanic.” Nick admitted. “He sure does love cars though. More than me I think.” He looked down at her chuckling to himself. “Stupid Ellis.”

 

The baby gurgled and laughed a bit.

 

“You like that? You think he’s dumb too?”

 

She hummed and waved her hands about.

 

“Now you’re awake huh?” He held his finger out for her to hold.

 

Her tiny hands could barely close around his index as she pulled it into her mouth.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not as fun as Ellis.”

 

She laughed again.

 

“Whats so funny? You like his name? Ellis?”

 

“Hmmmnnnn” She coed and smiled.

 

“Ellis.”

 

She hummed again.

 

“Maybe you do need a name.”

 

She gummed at his finger.

 

“If Ellis names you it would be dumb like _Ferrari_ or something…”

 

“~Major King! Come in serg- I mean Ma- Oh fuck it. Nick! Pick up the damn walkie!”

 

“Ellis? Everything ok?” Nick asked surprised at his lovers urgency.

 

“~There wuz a crash at the east gate! It didn’t look that bad but by the time ah got here it had erupted into a damn gasoline fire!”

 

“Are you ok? What’s going on?!”

 

“~I’m fine. No one’s hurt, but there was an explosion.”

 

“A WHAT?!?” The baby began to cry in his arms.

 

“~Ah told you no one got hurt didn’ I? But the explosion blew a hole in the gate and the sound of the crash attracted zombies. They got in!”

 

“Get back here Ellis! Get home now! If there are zombies inside they could get anyone!”

 

“~I’m a goddamn Captain! I’m fine! But the horde is coming into the city! Lock the door and turn off the lights!”

 

“But you-“

 

“~I’m fine! Just lock down the apartment!”

 

Nick heard a scratch at the door.

 

“Shit.”

 

The baby was crying loudly and in the moonlight he could see a small crowd of zombies forming at the top of the stairs blocking the door. Nick put the baby down on the bed and reached for his shot gun. He kicked open the kitchen door sending a large portion of the corpses flying down the metal staircase. He carefully walked down the stairs shooting at the growing crowd as he went. In the distance he could hear people screaming and guns firing. The breach sirens and loud speakers were blaring a warning in the distance.

 

“~ATTENTION COMPOUND CITIZENS, THE EAST QUADRANT HAS BEEN BREACHED WITH INFECTED. REMAIN INDOORS AND BARRICADE ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS. TROOPS ARE BEING MOBILIZED TO CLEAR THE HOARD. ATTENTION COMPOUND CITIZENS~”

 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he threw a pipe bomb into the middle of the dirt road. The zombies in his immediate vicinity chased it as the light flashed. Arms and legs flew about the street as it went off.

 

“Nick! Get inside!”

 

He saw Ellis jump off the back of a hum-vee trying to make its way through the street, a soldier firing a mounted minigun off the back of it as it went.

 

“Its not like the door is reinforced!” Nick shouted firing off his gun once more.

 

Out the corner of his eye he saw a short string of zombies run up the rickety stairs towards the apartment door.

 

“NO!” Nick shouted running up behind them.

 

“Stop! There are too many!” Ellis called behind him.

 

“Ellie is still in there! Her crying is attracting them!” He stabbed at the zombies furiously with his combat knife, a sound of panic and concern in his voice.

 

Ellis said nothing. He ran up the stairs behind his lover, covering his back as they slashed and stabbed at the small crowd. They reached the door and ran inside slamming it shut behind them. The baby was wailing on the bed, kicking her feet and flailing her arms.

 

“They’re coming through…” Ellis warned.

 

“Shh, Shh…” Nick picked up the infant and bounced her lovingly hoping to calm her down, but the roar of guns and zombies was too loud and she would not be quieted.

 

The kitchen door splintered and a wave of infected flooded into their home. Ellis held out his gun and his knife as they knocked him to his back. The rest of them rushed around towards Nick and the child. The conman hunched his shoulders over the crying baby and closed his eyes as he felt their fingers and teeth claw at his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick opened his eyes slowly and gasped. He was laying in a hospital bed, the smell of isopropanol invaded his senses. He allowed himself a moment to regain his faculties and then sat up abruptly.

 

“Nick!” Ellis shouted shooting out of his chair and on to his feet. “Do you feel ok?”

 

“Where is she?” He asked franticly. “Where is Ellie?!?”

 

“The baby? Nick, she’s fine. Not a scratch on her, thanks to you.”

 

“What happened to me?”

 

“Standard zombie attack. One of em’ busted in the window an some of the wood hit you over the head an knocked you out. Other than that they said you just had scratches and bruises. Scared the shit out of me though…” He pouted.

 

“And the zombies?”

 

“There’s a warning still out in the compound ta’ be on the lookout, but the soldiers have gathered most of them at this point.”

 

They sat for a moment in silence.

 

“So…You gave her a name?” Ellis grinned.

 

“I…uh…”

 

“Weren’t you tha’ one that said _once you name it you can’t get rid of it?_ ”

 

“I was just worried you’d give her a dumb name…that’s all.” He turned his blushing face away from his lover.

 

“Right…” Ellis nodded half-heartedly.

 

He stood up and walked over to the bed.

 

“So…Ellie? Where did you get that name?”

 

Nick turned his head further attempting to hide his entire face.

 

“Well?”

 

“Short for Ellisia…”He said at last. “I named her after you…”

 

“That may be the cutest damn thing I’ve ever heard.” Ellis put his hand on his lovers shoulder and snickered.

 

“She made a noise every time I said your name, it just made sense…”

 

Ellis flashed an exaggerated smile.

 

“What ever. I want to go home…” Nick looked around for his shoes.

 

“We can’t really go home…” Ellis said a bit sad. “The apartment is trashed, the door is destroyed and there is glass everywhere… We will have to find someplace to stay while it gets fixed up.”

 

“…What if I told you I already had a place?”

 

“Well I haven’t asked yet but I’m sure Rochelle and Abby-“

 

“No, I mean…A place for just us…”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“It was supposed to be a surprise…” Nick scratched his head as they walked into the tattered building. “I was planning on having it fixed up before I showed it to you. There were lots of places to choose from but this one used to be a garage so it seemed kind of appropriate…”

 

Ellis looked around the empty building in awe. He took his hat off and stared over every inch of the place. The large main room had three garage doors and workstations. The rear door lead to a comfortable lobby with a booth and sitting area, a large window allowed visitors to look into the garage as they waited for their car.

 

“Like I said, it was supposed to be done once I showed you…I started fixing it up but it’s got a long way to go. Here, let me show you the bedroom.”

 

Nick led the younger man up a concrete stairway off the side of the garage room and up to what must have once been an office. Inside was a fully furnished bedroom. The floor was covered in a comfortable carpet. The bed was larger than the one at their apartment, queen sized. Mismatching bedside tables on both sides and a large set of drawers against the far right wall. The left wall had a door leading to a dingy looking bathroom.

 

“That bathroom is still under construction…Its going to have a shower and a new floor and sink. The bedroom is mostly done but that’s as far as the crew made it.”

 

“Crew?”

 

“Yea, turns out when you save the world you can have pretty much anything you want” Nick grinned. “There is another office room below this one and a third one on the other side of the garage…One of those could be Ellie’s room…”

 

Ellis turned to his lover with a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. He took two large steps across the bedroom and kissed him deeply.With his arms around his neck, Ellis hugged him tightly. “This is amazing…” He whispered into Nicks shoulder.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure how attached you were to that one room apartment…”

 

“The only reason I wuz ever attached to it was because that’s where we started tuh live together. But this is better. We can have all this space!” He sat on the bed. “We can have…a family… Get over here, I want to put your dick in my mouth.” Ellis licked his lips.

 

Nick laughed. “I’m not one to turn down some dirty stuff.” He lay down on top of him. “But what about Ellie?”

 

“Oh my gosh! A baby! The baby! Holy shit… _our_ baby?”

 

“If that’s ok with you…”

 

Ellis mindlessly pushed Nick off of him and onto the floor and sat up. “We gotta go get her! We gotta tell them we want her! Nick hurry! We gotta go adopt her, ‘fficially! If we don’t someone else could take her before we get there! SHE’S SO CUTE SOMEONE MAY HAVE ALREADY TAKEN HER!!!” Ellis shouted running out the door.

 

“Dear lord I hope she doesn’t act like her namesake…” Nick chuckled to himself, standing up off the floor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh good, you’re here.” Rochelle approached Nick as he walked into the hospital. “I wanted to make sure before I let him sign anything that you were really ok with this…I know how he gets when he’s excited…”

 

“It was…uh…my idea actually…”

 

Rochelle couldn’t stop the huge gleeful smile from spreading over her face. She jumped in place a bit squealing with her hands clapped together under her chin. After a few little jumps and squeaks she dove forward and hugged him.

 

“Oh my god, I knew you were just a big softie! Me Abby and Zoe will babysit anytime you want! Oh my god what are you going to name her? I have a few ideas!”

 

“She already has a name!” Ellis stepped into the doorway with a giggling infant. “Its Ellie!” The little girl hummed and laughed in his arms.

 

“You let him name her-“

 

“I named her…” Nick blushed.

 

Rochelle squealed and hugged him again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Diapers, books, bottles, powdered milk, pacifiers, more diapers, blankets, clothes, toys…What else?”

 

“We can go shopping tomorrow.” Nick looked over the hospital cradle containing his new adopted daughter.

 

“Will she be ok down here? Ah mean, right under our room, is that…decent?”

 

“This is a garage remember? The roof is poured concrete. And when she is a bit older we will move her to the other room so she can have her privacy.”

 

“No! She’ll never grow up! She’ll always be a cute little mini-person!” Ellis kissed the baby’s forehead.

 

“Don’t wake her up moron.” Nick pulled him away.

 

The two climbed the stairs to their room in silence. They sat on the bed, both of them too deep in thought about the baby to talk.

 

“It’s a little scary once ya think bout it…” Ellis broke the silence.

 

“Yea…” Nick agreed.

 

“D’ya think we’re up to this?”

 

“Too late now…I suppose we can’t mess her up _too_ bad…I mean, we love each other.”

 

Ellis smiled and crawled across the bed to Nick and kissed him.

 

“Yea, we do.”

 

Nick was captivated by his lover. He wasn’t sure he would ever stop missing him from his years away. He kissed him deeply pushing him onto his back. Ellis wrapped his arms around the older mans broad shoulders and turned his head slightly, moving his tongue softly against Nicks. They stopped for a moment and simply looked at each other. The frightened knot they both felt in their chest over the tiny life that now depended on them lessened as they lay together, sure beyond a doubt of the relationship they had. 

 

Ellis felt his heart rate increase. He pulled Nicks shirt off over his head and kissed him once more. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and swelling through his limbs as he pressed tightly against his pants zipper. Nick ground his hips against Ellis’s groin pushing almost painfully on his lovers erect cock.

 

“Take em’ off.” Ellis commanded.

 

He obediently rocked back onto his knees and undid his belt. Fully nude he turned to see the younger man, now shirtless, with his head propped up against the headboard.

 

“Come ‘ere” Ellis pulled Nick forward until his knees were against the pillows.

 

Trapped between his lovers hard dick and the headboard Ellis took him into his mouth and began to move his head forward and backwards. Nick let out a quiet sigh of content as he felt the soft tongue pressed tightly against the underside of his cock, stroking him up and down as Ellis slowly moved. The plump lips squeezed him from all directions with pleasurable tightness. The mechanic pulled his head backwards, extending his tongue at the tip to pass over the very edge as the phallus slid out of his mouth. He put his fingers between his lips looking up at the conman who was hypnotized at the gaze. He took the mans cock in his lips once more, reaching around Nicks firm buttocks. He ran his lubricated fingers around the rim of his hole finally inserting his index finger slowly into the mans tight opening.

 

It had been a while since Ellis had been so adventurous. They had reversed roles before but it was always clear who preferred what position. In their years apart Ellis had learned a few new tricks. Nick wondered if he would ever see the end of them. He involuntarily leaned forward catching himself on the top of the headboard as the second finger went in.

 

“Uhnnn” Nick moaned as the mechanics fingers pressed deeper into him.

 

Ellis was merciless, his wet lips and salivating mouth continued to stroke the conman’s dick as he pressed the tips of his fingers inside of him looking for the sweet spot.

 

“Hahhnnn” The older man leaned further forward, his head against the wall, his knuckles white as he gripped the headboard.

 

Ellis couldn’t help but stop his mouth for a moment as the corners of his lips curled into a bit of a smile. He pressed again, gently massaging his fingers against Nicks prostate. He pursed his lips tighter and moved his fingers faster.

 

“I’m…I’m about to…”

 

Nick couldn’t even finish his sentence. With surprisingly little regard for his lover he pushed his cock to the back of Ellis’s throat and came into the boys sweet mouth.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” He pulled his dick way.

 

“hkk hkk, its ok.” Ellis grinned coughing lightly. “I always felt a bit odd for liking that.” He wiped his lips and swallowed the remaining bitter taste on his tongue.

 

“I’ve always felt a bit guilty for liking it…” He placed his hands on his lovers shoulders at the base of his neck.

 

Ellis pressed his fingertips into Nicks bare chest and licked his lips as he surveyed the muscles beneath the skin.

 

“I’m getting old.” Nick sat backwards and undid the boys pants. “I’m gonna have to figure out how to keep up with you.”

 

“No Nick, ah want it inside…” Ellis panted as the older man’s tongue toyed with the hood of his throbbing cock.

 

“I know you do, but I’ve got to get over my ‘cool down’ time.” He worked the pants off his legs.

 

Nick tipped Ellis’s hips upward raising him onto his shoulder blades. Ellis flushed as the conman licked his finger and ran it from the base of his balls coming to a rest at his opening. He ran his finger around the rim looking at his most private areas with a starved lust.

 

“You know, I’ve always thought this part was cute.” He pushed inside to the first knuckle.

 

“Tha’s emberasing!” Ellis covered his face with his hands.

 

“That’s part of what makes it so cute.” The second knuckle.

 

“Can’t ya just suck me off and we’ll call it ah night?”

 

“Nope” His finger fully inside him. “You want my cock, you’re getting my cock.”

 

Nick could feel himself recovering from his first orgasm as he embarrassed the boy. He put his lips to his lover’s pink hole and licked around the outside.

 

“You know ah hate that!” Ellis pressed his hands harder against his red face.

 

“You don’t hate it” He licked again. “You hate that you love it.” He pushed his tongue inside him.

 

“Hnnnn”

 

“You want it don’t you? You want to feel it here” He pushed his finger inside the boy and pressed against him in the spot he knew so well.

 

“Haaahh!!!” Ellis breathed. “Now you’re just teasing me!”

 

“Certainly am. I’m harder now than I was before the first. I love torturing you.” He licked him lightly tracing around his opening once more.

 

Ellis reached his hand up to his dick and began to stroke himself.

 

“No you don’t, you’re going to feel what I _want_ you to feel.”

 

“Ah! Nick…”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Please…”

 

He let his lovers hips fall to the bed and pushed quickly inside him.

 

“AHH!!!” Ellis cried as Nick went to the hilt.

 

The lubrication from Nicks tongue and Ellis’s mouth combined was enough to make his entrance smooth, though not entirely painless. Ellis’s Dick was leaking precum as he bit his knuckle and clenched his eyes shut. Nick breathed for a moment adjusting to his lover tightness, then began to pump his hips in short fast motions. Ellis took his hand away from his mouth, his voice quietly escaping each time Nick pushed all the way in.

 

“Ahn, ahn, ahn…”

 

Nick could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He made his motions longer and slower, pulling all the way out to the tip, pushing all the way in until his hips were fully pressed against the inside of his lovers thighs. He could feel Ellis tighten around him as he slapped against him in his strong hard movements.

 

“Not yet…” He said through heavy breaths. “Wait for me…”

 

“I can’t…”

 

He pumped into him with full force. In his movements he reached forward and gripped Ellis firmly at the base of the cock.

 

“No! You said you wouldn’t do that!”

 

“I lied.”

 

He slapped harder and harder into him.

 

“Hah! Han! Ahnn!” Ellis whimpered, his dick trembling in the conman’s grip.

 

“Almost…” He sped up his pace and furrowed his brow.

 

“It hurts!”

 

“It’ll be worth it. Hnn, Hnn, Haa ahhnnn!”

 

Nick clenched his eyes tightly and let go of Ellis. The older mans movements slowed to a slow rocking as he felt the heat of pleasure run through his body. Ellis cried out as he was finally able to expel, pearly beads raining over his chest, neck and face, littering their pillows. They were unable to move as they breathed heavily, legs shaking, chests heaving, sweat rolling down their neck and back.

 

“W-was it worth it?” Nick panted.

 

“No…” Ellis panted back. “But only ‘cause Ahm too stubborn tuh tell ya it was.” He swallowed the wet knot in his throat.

 

Nick smiled and allowed gravity to take hold, falling heavily onto the bed beside his partner. The soft sound of crying crept through the open door.

 

“I’ll get her” Nick volunteered, throwing Ellis a towel to wipe the large amount of cum off his bare chest.

 

“Put some pants on first. She’s a lady.”

 

“Don’t worry, I was going to.”

 

“And bring me a glass of water…” He called after him as he trudged down the stairs. “And an ice pack!”

 

“God I hope it wasn’t us that woke her…” Nick said to himself. “She’s been ours for _one day_ and she’s already scared for life…”

 


End file.
